Students: Become Adults
by Miss Freckless
Summary: Twelve students get partnered up and have to live with each other for a whole school year. If only they don't kill each other before it ends.
1. Introductions

**Please read the author's note at the end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck**

* * *

A class of twelve students stared at the white board in the front of the class. Nothing was written on it, but all of them found it more interesting than each other. They sat there waiting for their new teacher to enter and begin today's lesson. It's been twenty-five minutes since class began, and no new teacher.

"I think they forgot about uth." A kid with a lisp and 3d glasses said quietly. Few mumbled agreements, but the rest ignored him. They all continued to stare at the whiteboard.

The click clack of heels sounded outside the classroom. They stopped right at the door, but it didn't open. All eyes on the door, they watched silently as nothing happened.

"Is this the right room?" They heard a high female's voice ask. "I think it is." She said again, probably to herself since no one else answered her. The doorknob began to turn, very slowly.

Everyone stayed silent as the door opened to reveal a short woman with red hair. She glanced at the students before smiling a white smile.

"Ah, yes. This is the right one." She entered the classroom, the kid's eyes watching her as she clicked clacked her way to the center of the front of the room. She smiled again, looking at everyone.

"Sorry, class. I was busy discussing your new project with Mr. Scratch." None of the students said anything. "I am Miss Hanson, your new teacher."

"This is stupid." A gruff voice said making the other students laugh a little. Miss Hanson couldn't pin point who exactly said it so she just forced a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad that you were willing to share your opinion with us. Care to introduce yourself?" No one said anything. "Well too bad, we are all going to introduce ourselves. It's a new year, students, time to show the world who you are!" She glanced around the room looking for someone to start with. He eyes caught a little blonde headed girl sitting close to a corner in the back.

"You, little blonde girl in the back." The girl eyes widened but she stood up. "Give us your name and one fact about yourself." Hey girl glanced nervously at the faces of her peers and opened her mouth.

"My name is Nepeta Leijon, and I like shipping people." Her face reddened as she sat down, clearly embarrassed for saying something so retarded.

"Nice to meet you, Nepeta. Now boy in front of her." The boy she pointed out had cracked sunglasses on, and was currently sweating a little bit on his head. He stood, revealing his muscles as he flexed by accident.

"My name is Equius Zahhak, and I am strong." He flexed his right arm. Some of the students gulped.

"Welcome, Equius. Girl in front of him." She stood smiling a confident smile. She had eight dots on one side of her glasses, and a robot arm crossed with her other fleshy arm.

"I'm Vriska Serket, and I have all the luck." She said dragging out the a in all. She sat back down and glanced around the glass with a smirk. Miss Hanson noticed how one boy quickly glanced away from the girl.

"Boy with the mohawk, your turn." The boy looked up in alarm. He stood up slowly, revealing that he too had robot appendages, but this time it was two legs. He looked at his desk while he spoke.

"Um, my name is Tavros, uh, Nitram, and I love to lay down, uh, sick fires." Some people snickered at his stuttering but others were kind and smiled at him.

"Hello, Tavros. Love the mohawk." Tavros smiled back at Miss Hanson, but it didn't last long because Vriska was glaring at the boy.

"Pathetic," The girl mumbled. Miss Hanson ignored her rude comment and continued on.

"You, boy with the 3d glasses." The boy with the lisp from earlier stood up and frowned.

"My name ith Thollux, and I like computerth." He sat down.

"Nerd!" Someone called out to him, but Sollux just gritted his teeth and stayed looking forward.

"Alright, who ever yelled that can go next." A boy with blonde and purple streaked hair stood up. He was wearing glasses without the frames, and a scarf was hanging around his neck.

"I'm Eridan, and this is too mainstream for me." He sat back down. Miss Hanson just nodded and looked at a redheaded girl with red glasses.

"You, red glasses." The girl stood up, and sniffed the air.

"I'm Terezi Pyrope, and I'm blind." Everyone stared at her in shock as she continued to sniff the air.

"I wasn't aware that a blind girl was going to be in my class. Do you need anything special?" Miss Hanson asked the redhead, who quickly shook her head.

"No, I can smell colors and taste words." Everyone again stared at the girl like she was a loony. "Geez, guys, it's rude to stare." With that she sat down.

"Well, that's interesting. Now, boy who looks like he gets no sleep." A dark brunette glared at the teacher.

"Karkat Vantas, and I like you to shut the fuck up." He stayed sitting down as he spoke. Miss Hanson glared recognizing the gruff voice from earlier.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine, Vantas." She commented. "Now, girl with the long brown hair."

"Which one?" A calm voice asked. Miss Hanson looked to see a girl staring at her with relaxed eyes. She did look like anything special, in fact, she looks like the girl who is usually invisible. Miss Hanson smiled at the girl.

"Why you, dear. Go on." The girl's face was expressionless as she stood up. She faced the class since she was on the front row.

"I'm Aradia Megido, and I like dead things." Her face still held no expression as she turned around and sat down. The teacher and class looked at her funny, but didn't say anything as the girl began to draw in a notepad.

"Okay...um, anyone wanna go next?" Miss Hanson asked as she stared at Aradia with concern.

"I'll up and go." A deep voice said. A boy with wild black hair and white face paint stood up with a dazed look and huge smile. "I'm Gamzee motherfucking Makara, and I love faygo." He sat down and began staring at the nearest wall with the same dazed look. Miss Hanson was told to look out for this boy, because he always needed his smokes or else bad things happen. She didn't quite understand.

"Good for you, Gamzee. Next is the other long haired brunette." A girl stood up next to Eridan. She looked kind and fun-loving.

"Well, i'm Feferi Peixes, and I glub fish puns!" She laughed and sat back down. Miss Hanson was relieved to find an almost normal girl in her class. They both smiled at each other and then she let her eyes roam to the last person who was not introduced. The girl nodded understanding that it was her turn.

"My name is Kanaya Maryam, and I specialize in the art of fashion." She was pretty and her red hair was cut into a bob style.

"Fancy. So, that's everyone I suppose. Nice to meet you all." She smiled at the class. Feferi was the only one to smile back. Miss Hanson resisted the urge to frown and forced the smile to stay on her face. She continued to look at the bored faces of all the students and decided on a topic to being her very late lesson. She had fifteen minutes left which was enough time to discuss their new project.

"Well, there is not gonna be a lesson today," que cheering students, "instead we are going to talk about your project that is going to be done throughout the year," groaning students. "Now, it's not going to be anything like you guys have ever done. You guys will also be working in partners that we will choose right now." She began pacing around in the front.

"You will all be split into a groups of two, then you will go home and back your things. You are moving to a new house." Everyone stared at her. She smiled knowing that she had all of their attention. "From there, you and your partner will live together, you will be supplied with fake jobs, get fake money to pay fake bills, and just live like an adult. Now, let's pick partners."

She grabbed a piece of paper, wrote all their names, then ripped it up and stuffed it into a jar. She walked up to Karkat and shoved it in his face. He frowned and mumbled something under his breathe but stuck his hand into the jar. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Miss Hanson. She unfolded it and smirked.

"You'll be living with-"

* * *

**Okay, so I hoped you liked it! I know I probably have a butch of mistakes, oocness, and just it being lame, but thanks for reading. Now, I know everyone has different ships and I don't like picking mine out so i'm letting the readers decide who partners with who! I set up a poll which asks who will be the partner that you want. You can put your own ships, crack ships, canon, anything really. I will check it next Sunday, and have the next chapter out on Tuesday. This is going to happen until all characters are partnered up, then I will put up polls for who is your guy's favorites! Have fun. **

**~Freckles**


	2. Karkat's Partner

**Okay, so second chapter of SBA. So exciting. I like how this chapter turned out. If Karkat is OOC then please let me know how to fix him. He is one of the characters I have trouble writing. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Our Lord Hussie owns Homestuck, not me. I am but a humble slave in the fandom.**

* * *

Her name keep swimming around his head like a fucking annoying fish. The moment it left the teacher's mouth, he couldn't stop thinking about it or her.

"You'll be living with Terezi Pyrope." Miss Hanson said to him. The blind girl smirked at the short boy, but all he did was frown at her. Now, here he is packing to go live with some freaky blind girl for a year.

Karkat still couldn't believe his crabby ass dad agreed to this whole damned project. He rather live her than with a cute blind. Karkat stopped packing his clothes and felt his face get hot. Did he seriously just think that about a girl he hardly knows? He stuffed the shirt he was holding in the suitcase with unneeded force.

_Karkat_

His computer chimed to him. A internet friend of his taught him how to hack into his computer and change it to whenever he gets a message and he isn't at the computer it will read the message out loud.

_Don't you ignore me, boy_

It chimed again. He glared at the laptop sitting innocently on his desk but kept packing. He needed to be at his new home in an hour. No time for playing around on his idiotic laptop.

_Stop fucking packing and answer me, douchebag._

He growled at the insult, and turned towards the grey computer. He opened the blinking chat tab and glared at the person's pesterhandle. Except, he didn't recognise this one.

**~drowningMinnow started pestering carcinoGeneticist~**

DM: Karkat

DM: Don't you ignore me, boy

DM: Stop fucking packing and answer me, douchebag

CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?

DM: Why the hell are you using caps? We aren't yelling over the internet, are we?

DM: Anyway, my name is Avery.

CG: WHAT KIND OF UGLY ASS NAME IS THAT?

DM: Watch your mouth, Vantas

CG: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME ANYWAY?

DM: I have my ways, shitlord. Now, I was assigned to you to help you through this shitty ass project.

DM: I go to your school, btw. I'm a senior.

CG: ALL I NEED TO DO IS ASK ABOUT YOU AT SCHOOL AND I'LL KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU. GOD, YOU ARE STUPID.

DM: Are you fucking serious? Have you seen how big our school is? It's like bigger than 2,000 elephants put side by side.

DM: There is more than one Avery in the 12th grade, genius.

CG: I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING SASS. I'M BUSY SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

DM: Whatever, just add me. I'll check on you from time to time.

**~drowningMinnow ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist~**

Karkat kept his eyes on the conversation, wondering what just happened. Some random girl from his school is going to be stalking him throughout this project. That's not a very comforting thought.

He looked at his clock and widened his eyes in shock. That conversation took him forty-five minutes, and he has fifteen to get all the way to the other side of town. He quickly shoved the rest of his articles into his suitcase and rushed out the door. He screamed a goodbye to his dad, or Crabdad as he liked to call him, and ran out the front door of his old home.

_Old._

This is going to be a long year for him.

* * *

Terezi grinned at her computer monitor knowing what was going to come up. She heard a familiar chime and quickly moved the mouse to the chat client.

**~drowningMinnow pestered gallowsCalibrator~**

DM: That fucker is incredibly rude.

GC: W3LCOM3 B4CK :]

DM: I suddenly miss cranky's caps.

GC: STOP B31NG RUD3 4ND T3LL M3 WH4T H4PP3N3D

DM: Not much. He basically told me to GO THE FUCK AWAY.

GC: H3 SOUNDS SO CH4RM1NG!

DM: I don't know if that's sarcasm or the truth. You confused me most of the time.

GC: M3 31TH3R. WH4T T1M3 DO W3 M33T TH4T T34CH3R L4DY?

DM: Right now, actually. Karkat is most likely on his way, since you live closer you could make it faster than him.

DM: Best to leave soon, though. Just saying.

GC: 4LR1GHT 1LL T4LK TO YOU L4T3R

DM: Sure.

**~drowningMinnow ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator~**

Terezi closed the chat room, and spun around in her office chair. She hasn't much to pack, since she doesn't care how she looks like and such. You know, blindness.

She felt her way around the room looking for her lemon dragon plush. She found it on her bed, and quickly licked him. "Hmmm, lemony." She cackled and threw him in a nearby suitcase. Soon she was packed with everything she needed.

She licked the clock which tasted like seven minutes till six. It was only a five minute walk, so she slowly walked out of her one room apartment and out onto the street. Her parents died sometime when she was younger and loved with her aunt until she was old enough to move out. She was glad to move out of that crappy apartment.

She walked silently to the new house and grinned when she smelled her teacher's perfume.

Miss Hanson smiled back, knowing the girl would be able to sense it.

"Hello, Terezi."

"Hey. Is Karkles here yet?" She knew he wasn't because she didn't sense his red anger. Hmmm, red. Her favorite color and flavor.

"Karkles?" The young teacher laughed. "What a nickname, and no. He should be here soon though." As she said that she saw a short young man walking towards them. She knew it was Karkat because he was wearing the same outfit he wore to school.

"Karkat!" She called to him. The boy lifted his head and frowned. He has to deal with her shit now. He slowly got over to them, and stood on the front porch.

"Welcome, you two. This will be your new house for the next year!" She smiled and unlocked the door. The two shuffled in after her, taking in the new scenery. Well, Terezi was smelling and licking it, which made Karkat uncomfortable. He continued to look at the house.

"It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room." Their teacher explained as they walked through the small yet comfortable house.

"This is your room, Karkat. I'm going to show Terezi's hers, then i'll leave you two to get to it." She smirked and walked Terezi across the hall.

Karkat stared at the white walled room and groaned in disgust. It was smaller than his crappy room at his other house. Well, he better get comfy now because he was pretty sure there was no way out of this.

He heard a large explosion come from the kitchen. He ran down the hall and made a left to enter the a room covered in popcorn kernels. In the middle sat Terezi licking some of the kernels and giggling to herself.

This is going to be a painfully long year.

* * *

**Alright, earlier I did post a second chapter but it was horrible so I deleted it and made this one. A new poll is up on my page so don't forget to check that out. Have a great day.**

**~Freckles**


End file.
